


Knock-Out

by QueenHusband



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drugged Sex, F/F, Futanari, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHusband/pseuds/QueenHusband
Summary: Gloria opens her phone to a nasty surprise.|#noncontober Day 23: Recording/livestreaming --- mind the tags|
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Knock-Out

Gloria's spent most of her post-Halloween morning so far holed up in her room. Every single time she drinks, she wakes the next day feeling drowsy, with a killer headache and what feels like cotton in her mouth. This morning's no different. Even though she hardly drank anything, she feels wrecked, in every sense of the world. It's like her body's trying to split in half, from her pounding headache to her cramping stomach. Even her fucking vagina's aching. She mentally swears up and down she'll never drink again, even though she's sworn that after every party and knows full well she'll do it again at the next. What's she supposed to do when all her friends are doing it? Besides, she's seventeen now and literally Champion of Galar, so she's _pretty_ sure she can handle herself.

"Honey, do you want anything from the store?" her mom peeks into her room, looking mildly concerned. Luckily she hadn't noticed Gloria sneaking into the house at six in the morning looking like hell and reeking of booze. She'd managed to freshen up and clean the messy makeup from her face before mum got out of bed. She probably thinks her daughter's on her period or something. Gloria secretly thanks the heavens her mum's a heavy sleeper.

"No thanks, mum," says Gloria with a weak little wave.

With Halloween out of the way, her mum always likes to get to shopping right away. As a Halloween fanatic, the woman can't pass up all those post-holiday sales. It's never too early to start preparing for next year is her mother's motto. Gloria's just happy to have the house to herself for a while so she can be sick in peace. 

That peace lasts all of 2 minutes before her phone buzzes to life in her skirt pocket. She's still wearing her puffy Tsareena dress from last night and regrettably, her phone still has a charge. She tries to ignore it at first, but the buzzing persists over and over for a full minute, till finally, she's sitting upright with the deepest scowl. "What the bloody hell," she mutters under her breath, opening to see several texts from the same unknown number. Normally she doesn't answer people she doesn't know, but the texts are strangely persistent, still rolling in. Even with the pounding headache, her curiosity is still piqued, so she taps open the message to find it's a link to a video. Every single text is just a link to the same video. Her brows knot together in confusion and worry.

It's probably just spam, but... something in the pit of her stomach is gnawing at her to tap the link.

So she does.

Up pops a sketchy website she's never heard of before where the video starts auto-playing. It's too dark to make out what's going on at first, and the title beneath it just reads in capital letters: **GUESS WHO'S HAVING A CHAMPION TIME**

Her stomach drops as the video's lighting gradually adjusts and she can clearly see her own face. Her eyes are closed, her lips slightly parted with a trail of drool rolling down the side. This is from last New Year's... she can tell because it's the exact makeup design Nessa applied for her. Rainbow eyeshadow with soft clouds drawn near the outer corners. A pale hand reacher to squeeze her cheeks so her lips are puckered, It appeared from the bottom of the screen--the person holding the camera. All Gloria can focus on is the soft shade of glittery pink nail polish on the stranger's hand, but she can't for the life of her imagine who this might be. Her mind works in overdrive to think of different scenarios--who would pull a prank like this. Anxiety ebbs away as she settles on that idea. It's just some stupid prank one of her friends pulled because she passed out so early. She would have been fine with that, but then everything shifts. She watches perplexed as the camera pans out, getting more of her in the frame. Goosebumps spread through her body at the sight of herself topless. 

She clasps a hand to her mouth, hardly believing what she's seeing. Her body starts moving up and down, gradually at first, until minutes in it's painfully clear what's happening.

A new text pops-up: a new video. 

She's breathing hard into her hand, her head starting to spin. She doesn't want to see it, but her trembling finger taps the screen anyway. Part of her needs to know. 

This time it's her birthday party. She can tell instantly because it's the first and only time she's ever worn a back-out dress. There's more light in this video, but she's once again passed out and completely unresponsive as that same pale hand--wearing the same shade of pink nail polish--bunches up the hem of her dress, all the way up to her midback. She remained lifeless as her rear is pulled up high, the camera panning down to catch a shot of her panties, then lower to settle on what's unmistakably a hard, throbbing--"Oh God," she cries, shutting off the screen. Enough. Enough.

She curls up on the bed sobbing, feeling her stomach wretch with a vengeance. She can barely stumble to the bathroom before the contents of her stomach force its way out, splattering across the open toilet. She hurls up everything and when it's all gone, she heaves some more. Nothing has ever sickened her more. She wipes the tears and saliva from her face with trembling hands, wobbling over to the sink to wash up for the second time that morning. Suddenly certain things start to make sense--why she has such a low tolerance for alcohol, why she always feels so horrible afterward. Horror sinks in at her memory of last night. Or lack thereof... 

What can she do? Who can she call? One thing's for certain--she can't let mum know...

Gloria pads back into her room, her stomach churning again at the persistent sound of her phone vibrating nonstop. She ignores it, curling up under the sheets to try and blackout the world. But she can't. It just keeps buzzing and buzzing. Just as she's about to chuck the stupid thing across the room, a knock at the front door stills her hand. They rarely get visitors, but she doesn't particularly care. She doesn't feel safe being alone right now. Gloria wipes the fresh tears from her eyes as she rushes to the door. She can't describe the relief she feels at seeing one of her best friends standing there, hands in her pocket. Marnie greets her good morning with the softest smile, gasping a little as she's suddenly pulled into a tight bear hug.

"Marnie," Gloria sobs into her friend's shoulder over and over again. 

"Woah, what's the matter with ya?" Marnie's voice is gentle and soothing.

Gloria lets herself go completely, without any care for how crazy she must look. She just needs someone to hold her, to rub her back, and speak nicely to her just as Marnie's doing right now. Marnie's never visited before, Gloria's rarely home, after all, so seeing her here today of all days feels like a blessing.

"I'm not sure what's happened but... I'm here. Everything's alright," Marnie soothes, stroking the shaking girl's short brown hair as her soft pink nail polish glimmers in the morning light.


End file.
